Nisekoi(fake love)
by Blackrose2358
Summary: High school AU Lavi and Allen are quiet close, almost like brothers. Until one day Lenalee lee confesses her undying love for Allen. In a desperate attempt to nicely refuse her offer Allen says that he's going out with Lavi. When Lavi finds out he goes along with it and soon the 'pretend' relationship is not so pretend. How will this affect them?
1. The Beginning of things

-A/N: hey all you fanfiction people and non-fanfic people who decided to read this, this is one of my first fanfics ever, wait my only fanfic ever, in the Humor genre, so please bear with me, or not. Thanks for whoever actually reads A/Ns I dedicate this to my best friend Half Demon Alchemist. For all who like FMA and the pairing RoyEd then you should read her story Nise No Ai :3

* * *

Allen Walker walked through the gates leading to his school. He had just managed to avoid the usual morning crowd, and most of all the most popular guy in school, Tykki. Tykki was smart, rich, and most of all handsome.

Every morning at exactly 8 o'clock people would crowd around the gates of Black Order High, or BOH, to see him. Just about all of the guys would come to school early to avoid the usual hoards of screaming and squealing fangirls. Allen was amongst these boys, as well as his best friend Lavi Bookman and his rival/friend Yuu Kanda.

This school that they went to was a rather special school though. It was a secret agent school, meant only for those who were specially chosen by the prime minister of London to protect Europe, and on occasion, other places. Meaning that everyone in the school was permitted to carry a weapon, and most of them did, making bullies worse than ever.

Allen walker had faced bullies around 10 or 10:30 each morning, didn't matter if it was a half day or normal day the bullies just never learned. Although Allen was rather small for his age that didn't mean he couldn't stand up for himself. The same as every other day the bullies were there at the water fountain one door away from his class.

The bullies were most commonly known as akuma due to their idiotic but almost 'demon like' behavior as everyone said. Allen thought that the akuma were just plain out stupid and only bullied kids because of orders they got from their 'higher ups' which was usually referred to as the Noah Clan due to their impeccable ability to manipulate people. One of the higher ups happened to be Tykki. Although he was rich and handsome and generally kind he was just like the rest of the higher ups. They were all working for the 'master' as the akuma called him. This master gave himself the grand name of The Earl Millennium or Millennium Earl. His 'Noah Family' happened to be the most popular or most infamous kids in school, all of which favored on picking at Allen due to the fact that he wouldn't give up so easily. Okay enough about BOH and its workings time to get back to the main character.

Allen walked up to the akuma that had been waiting at that water fountain one door away from his homeroom.

"What do you want today? My lunch money again?" Allen asked impatiently, knowing from past experience that he wouldn't be able to just walk past.

"No" The first akuma said, acting hurt.

"Why do you think we'd want money from such a wimpy kid as you?" the second one said. Allen sighed. He really didn't want to do this today, especially since he hadn't had breakfast when he was at home today, although he hated to, he was going to have to eat school breakfast. The only thing that was more important to him then his friends was food. Making food his top priority, he wouldn't care if he died, as long as he had a good meal before hand. The only thing between him and his food at the moment were these bullies, so he was gonna stick around with them for too long.

"Well then what do you want?" he asked, trying to remain calm. When he didn't have food, especially breakfast, then he got crabby. He basically turned into the rude little kid that he used to be before his adoptive father Mana found him. Lavi had called this other side of Allen 'Red' because of a picture he saw of younger Allen and he had red hair instead of the snow white hair he had currently.

"Nothing really, we want to know why you aren't scared of us, and why it isn't so easy to bully you or do our jobs as it is with other kids." The one that appeared to be the boss said.

"Well your just gonna have to wait for your answer now aren't you?" Allen said. Everyone walking past them stopped, considering it was a rare sight to see (or hear) Allen speak that rude to anyone, and when he did things usually just went south from that point.

"What if we don't want to?" the second akuma said crossing his arms. At this point a huge crowd gathered. Sure it was a rare sight to see Allen talk rude, but it was an even rarer sight to see Allen go up against akuma, so everyone thought that this had to be interesting.

"Well that's too bad for you isn't it?" Allen snapped trying to go around them. The akuma moved and blocked his way.

"But we want answers." They all said at the same time. Then a certain Lenalee walked past and she stopped abruptly to see what was going on.

"Look at my face, does it look like I care? No? Okay then MOVE I'm really not in the mood to deal with you idiots today." Allen said, trying yet again to go around, trying his best to restrain from throwing them out the closest window which happened to be across the hall.

"What-" the first akuma started.

"-Did you-" the second one said.

"-Just call us!?" the leader finished getting red in the face.

"Can't you bloody idiots even hear? I. CALLED. YOU. A. GROUP. OF. IDIOTS." Allen said, his English accent thickening, people within a 13 foot radius moved, knowing that Allen either was upset, hadn't eaten, or was tired, or a combination of all three. "NOW MOVE ALREADY!" he yelled at them, walking around, then the akumas yet again blocked him, except this time he fought back and punched the first one, kicked the second, and the leader was already high tailing it down the hall. Then one person started to clap as the crowd dispersed, revealing a dark forest green haired girl that claimed the second prize as the most pretty girl in school. Her name, Lenalee Lee, younger sister of the Principal of the school, Komui Lee.

Allen didn't even care to acknowledge her. Although other boys liked her, they were too scared to talk to her because of her brother, who happened to have a serious sister complex. Lenalee was about to follow when she saw a certain Lavi Bookman run to catch up with Allen. The only person in the entire school who she had a crush on.(this person is Allen, Not Lavi)

Following Lavi was Yuu Kanda, most commonly known as Kanda and was always seen carrying Mugen, his Katana.

"I dont get why I even hangout with you idiots." Kanda grumbled as he and Lavi followed Allen down the hall to the cafeteria.

"Hello sweeties! What'll it be today?" The lunch man (or lady its hard to tell) Jerry asked.

hmmm...what should I get...there is so many options! Allen thought to himself staring up at the menu. he turned to Jerry, "I'll have one of everything!" he said smiling. Lavi and Kanda ordered and they chit chatted as they waited for their food. After a bit of waiting they finally got their food, as they went to sit Allen got stopped by Lenalee.

"Can I talk with you Allen?" Lenalee asked. Allen stared longingly at his food.

"Ummm, cant we wait till after I eat?" he asked rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"sure!" Lenalee said doing a closed eyed smile.

So Lenalee sat quietly at the same table as the three boys, politley waiting for Allen to finish his food.

"Alright, Im done now. What did you want to talk to me about Lenalee?" Allen asked, wiping his mouth.

"can we go in the hall, alone?" Lenalee said, getting up and walking out to the hallway. Allen cautiously nodded, following the green haired girl out of the cafeteria and into the main hallway.

"What did you want to ask me?" Allen asked, impatient to get back to his friends. Lenalee blushed and started to fiddle with the edge of her skirt nervously.

"I was wondering if you um, could like, you know..." Lenalee said staring down at the ground in an embarassed fashion. Allen, being the dense idiot he is about relationships askes "I know what?" he nodded encouragingly at her.  
Lenalee was slightly frustrated by Allens ignorance, but being the understanding person she was, she decided to just blurt it out. "I LIKE YOU ALLEN! NO wait... I LOVE YOU!" she shouted, her face going redder then a tomato. "will you go out with me?" She asked.

Allen was to just nice to just plain out say no, so he looked around flustered and took a deep breathe, trying to organize his thoughts. "No!" he said abruptly.

Lenalee just stared at him. "why?" she asked.

"B-Because I'm already going out with someone!" he said, thinking of an excuse.

"Who?" She asked again, looking slightly skeptical.

"Ummm, Ahhhh, Lavi! thats right! I'm going out with Lavi!" he said, and as though summoned, Lavi came walking out of the cafeteria at that exact moment.

"ummm, what did you just say?" He asked his eyebrows rising in suprise.

"I'll talk about later" Allen mouthed, Lavi nodded and continued on to homeroom, Allen drearily following behind him. I cant believe I just lied to her! and what is Lavi gonna say about it? esepecially when I tell him the whole thing?

It was after school when Lavi dragged Allen onto the school bus, making the white haired boy sit next to him.

"Okay moyashi, tell me, what you were talking about with the principles daughter." Lavis serious Green eyes staring into Allens scared silver ones.

"Hehe, ummm, well, you see... I didnt want to say no to Lenalee and you just happened to pop in my mind and...uh yeah..." Allen trailed off not wanting to say the rest.  
" Go on." Lavi said, not giving the boy a chance to back down.

"I kinda, sorta said that we were dating..." Allen said blushing. Lavi smirked.

"If you liked me you could've just said so!" Lavi said edging closer to him in the seat.

Lenalee came walking on the bus and saw Lavi and Allen sitting rather close toghether on the bus seat, and they were facing each other and coincidentially their lips were inches apart. She passed by them blushing.

After her was our favorite soba eating samuri, Kanda. He stared at the scene before him. "I've always known you two idiots were gay, but save it for when you get the fuck home!" He said che-ing and snidley brushing past the two boys, sitting right behind them, as though he was supervising them.

They had finally made it to their home city, london. "c'mon Allen! Youre cooking tonight!" Lavi said, dragging him to their apartment. Kanda slowly following behind them.

Allen went into his room after dinner, taking out his journal to write the strange events of what had happened previously that day. _I have to wonder though, How easy will it be to act as a couple although we're not?_ Allen sighed, putting his journal back in its spot and curled up in his bed falling asleep.


	2. To the Office

**A/N: Hey guys, I thank you for reading the first chapter, I appreciate all of the reviews and the encouragement to update, so here you are! (sorry its so short~~)**

* * *

That next morning Allen was violently shaken awake by Lavi.

"Allen if you don't get up you'll have to eat breakfast at school again!" Lavi said, internally shuddering about having another encounter with Red.

Allen groaned and reluctantly got up out of bed. Since it was Kandas turn to cook breakfast he didn't have any excuses.

"I'm coming" he said standing up and getting his uniform on for school. He turned and noticed that Lavi hadn't even changed yet. "Baka, you should get changed! We don't want Kanda playing impatient mother again do we?!" Allen said, both of them shuddered.

"Will you two idiots hurry up and get the fuck out here?! Your food is getting cold." Kanda shouted through the door slamming it open and dragging the two boys out. Lavi was messing with his headband as he ate the food that Kanda 'made' while Allen was on his 7th serving. (Kanda reheated leftovers from dinner)

"Lets go!" Lavi said, "We don't want to have to walk to school again now do we?"

Allen shook his head and Kanda ched. They all got up and headed for the bus stop. As they waited for the bus Kanda watched the red headed boy and the silverette. _I know they actually like each other, but those two are so fucking stupid that they can't even see it. _ Kanda thought. The boys noticed the look that Kanda was giving them and both were completely confused.

"Uhhh, Yu-chan?" Lavi asked. Kandas demeanor immediately changed as he withdrew Mugen, pointing it at Lavis throat.

"Never. Call. Me. That. You Baka Usagi" Kanda said through gritted teeth.

Lavi put up his hands as though he was surrendering, although it was a known fact that he would still call Kanda Yu-chan. Kanda sheathed Mugen as the bus came around the corner."ch, Baka's. Remember, we are on a bus, not in a fucking love shack." He said addressing Allen and Lavi. They both nodded with a hint of blush on their cheeks.

**_-What happened on the bus doesn't matter-_**

They had finally arrived at school just to be intercepted by a small group of girls. (around 2-4)

"H-hi!" the first girl said timidly.

"We wanted to congratulate you two…" the second one said, pointing at Lavi and Allen.

"On getting together finally!" The third one said. The fourth one nodded and handed them each a box smiling. With that the girls walked away.

Kanda che'd and walked away while the two boys stood there silently for a while.

"Well the new sure spread fast, didn't it?" Lavi said chuckling nervously. Allen silently nodded.

"Today will be an interesting day." Was all Allen said as they walked into the school.

A couple of hours later the boys were on a lunch break, and not a necessarily quite one either. Through out half of the lunch period people kept on coming up to them, congratulating them or to ask them questions.

Then Kanda (who was trying to eat his lunch peacefully) had had enough.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He yelled about 20 irritation marks appearing, every one stopped and stared at him. They cautiously nodded and edged slightly away from their table.  
"why do you have to be so cruel Yu-chan?" Lavi said, everyone facepalmed and thought simultaneously _He has a death wish. _

A dark aura surrounded Kanda, and the only thing that saved the poor Bunny was the principal Komui. "Will Lavi and Allen please come to the office, NOW"

The two boys glanced at each other and shrugged, walking to the office. As they left Lavi grabbed Allens hand, and Kanda smiled slightly, but made sure that no one saw it.


End file.
